Alterations
by TheMagicNeverEnds6
Summary: One day, Alicia Spinnet finds a book, with a note telling her to use the knowledge from it to help the future.
1. Chapter 1

**So... This is my first fanfic... I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter One**

"That was SO much fun! We should do it more often!" Angelina, my best friend, cooed. She was talking about the snowball fight we had just been in. It was February, and there had just been a massive snowstorm. So we, the second year Gryffindors, had decided to take advantage of the perfect conditions it and have a snowball fight.

Oh, yeah. A first year named Katie had joined us. She seemed nice enough. Just a little lonely, maybe.

"I know! I mean, once we practice a bit anyways…" We had decided to play boys vs. girls, but Fred, George and Lee had ended up crushing us. Before we tried that again, it might be a good idea to learn a charm on chucking snowballs at people…

"Yeah. So maybe next time George won't nail you in the face as much."

"How do you know that that was George?" I could never tell the twins apart. They were identical! How on earth could she tell?

"Because he was pelting YOU with snow."

"How does that make ANY difference?" Now she was just trying to confuse me!

"Oh, never mind," she responded in a way that she knew perfectly well that I would figure it out sooner or later.

"Well, if that was George, then Fred was getting you pretty hard, too."

"Oh, shut up, Alicia."

"Maybe I don't wanna shut up."

"Do it anyway."

"Don't be so demanding!"

We continued like this all the way to the Common Room, then up the stairs and into our dorm. Angelina mumbled something about taking a hot shower, and then headed into the bathroom. I decided to read until she got out. Right as I lay down on my bed and was about to pick up the book on my night stand, something hard landed on my head.

"OW!" I yelled.

"You okay out there?" Angelina called.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I shouted back. I picked up the thing that had fallen on me from the floor. _Books?_ Why would someone drop books on my head? _Maybe the universe just wants me to read something else… But what's wrong with Nancy Drew?_ I untied the ribbon that held the books together. They turned out to be two copies of the same book.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone," I whispered to myself.

There was a note attached to the top one. It read:

_ Dear Alicia,_

_We have decided to give you these books since you don't play a major role in these stories, though you do play a smaller one. As you may have already noticed, there are two books. We entrust you to make the decision of who should get the other one. Be sure to pick someone close to you. We don't want any of this information to get into the wrong hands. So, as an added precaution, do not mention this to anyone besides your chosen person. It's up to you two to decide what to do with this information. Good luck._

_ The Golden Trio_

I gaped at it. Why anyone would choose me for something that sounded, well, important, was beyond me.

"Hey, Leesh. What are you staring at?" Angelina had come out of the shower.

"Angelina, have you ever heard of anyone called, 'The golden trio'?"

"No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Well they sent me these books… Have you heard of someone named 'Harry Potter'?" Maybe he has some significance. I've already decided that Angelina's getting the other book anyway.

"You haven't heard of Harry Potter?!" Angelina practically yelled.

"No," Of course I haven't. I'm a muggleborn. "Should I have?"

"Yes!"

"Oh. Well, do you want to tell me who he is?" I'm getting more and more curious. Who could he be?

"Right. Well, on Halloween of 1981, You-Know-Who went to the Potter's house for whatever reason. You do know who he is, right?" I nodded. Everyone knew who he was. It was almost impossible not to. Well, maybe if you were a muggle… "Good. Well anyways, they say when he tried to kill Harry, the curse rebounded off of Harry and killed You-Know-Who. That's why he isn't here today. Harry is the Boy-who-lived! He's the first person ever to survive the killing curse!"

"That's cool," I picked up the book again and read the spine. "_Harry Potter, Year 1. _Oh. So we get to learn about his past, I guess. Like when he was in school and stuff."

"What? That can't be right!" Angelina picked up the book and read the spine, frowning. "This is impossible!"

"Why? We get to learn about some famous guy's past. Big whoop. Nothing strange about it."

"Leesh, you don't get it. Harry is younger than us! He hasn't been to Hogwarts yet!"

"Oh. Yeah, that might be a bit out of the ordinary. So what do you think this book is? The future?" I asked in a mysterious voice.

"It might be," Angelina said in a dead serious voice.

"I was joking, Ange."

"And I'm not! This is serious Leesh! We get to read about the—"

"FUTURE!" We both screamed.

"Who am I kidding? This'll be SO much fun!"

"I know! So what do you want to do? Read a few chapters, then talk about it together so we can decide what to do?" I asked.

"Sure. I wonder when they take place…"

"Do you know how old Harry was when You-know-who attacked?"

"I think he was like one or something… WAY young, anyway."

"Well, if you're right, then maybe it's next year?"

"Possibly. Hey! Maybe we could take Divination next year! That way we could say that our, uh, _thoughts of the future_, are us channeling our inner Divination skills, which were brought out when we started!" Angelina suggested.

"That's brilliant! Lucky that we would get to start next year, too. You know, if we are right about it being next year."

"I think we're right. They probably wouldn't have sent them to us this early if it was two years or more from now. Speaking of that, who is 'they'?"

I had forgotten about the note in all of our excitement. "Uh, the 'Golden Trio' I think. They sent me this not along with the books," I handed her the note that had been attached to the books. I watched as she quickly read the note, the confusion growing on her face.

"So we aren't gonna learn too much about our own futures, which I suppose is good. We'll just help others along the way."

"Good idea. Now can we PLEASE stop talking? I wanna read about the future!"

"How long should we wait before meeting? Or should we just always read together and meet when we feel like it?" Angelina inquired. We discussed it and decided on the latter.

"Let's start!" I was a VERY impatient person.

"The first chapter is called 'The Boy Who Lived'. Very creative name, seeing as this is a book about Harry Potter," Angelina informed me with sarcasm in her voice.

* * *

**What do you think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Sorry this chapter is kind of short, they'll get longer in the future! Oh, and this isn't a reading the books story, it's like what would they do with the knowledge of the books to change the future.**

**Chapter Two****  
**

"**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," **I read to myself. **"of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense." **I decided then and there that I didn't like these people. They sounded extremely stuck up.

"Angelina, do you know these people?"

"Never heard of them. I really don't see what they have to do with the story. They sound like snobby muggles to me."

"Same here," I replied and we continued reading.

I read on about how perfectly normal and snobby they were, yadda, yadda, yadda. Then… The Potters were their secret? Well, they were obviously magical; at least that's what she got out of Angelina. But that's no reason to completely ignore them! I hate these people more and more by the second.

There were the obvious signs of magic all around Mr. Dursley. Then there was this cat. It seemed so familiar…

"Hey, Angelina?"

"Hmm?"

"Does this cat seem, um, familiar to you?"

"Now that you mention it, it does seem familiar, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Wait, sitting stiffly, giving people stern looks! Ange! Does that remind you of anyone we know?"

"You don't think…" Angelina seemed skeptical.

"McGonagall!" We almost yelled.

That's so weird. I mean, I know she's a cat Animungus, but the only time students really see here like that is the first lesson of first year.

I read on about Harry's life, him getting his Hogwarts letters, going out to the old shack, and meeting Hagrid. I always did like him. Then stupid Dudley ate his cake. Hagrid took Harry to Diagon Alley to get his supplies for school, which would be starting soon. Then he was dropped off at King's Cross, where he met…

"The Weasleys!" Angelina exclaimed. He had seen a large group of red-heads, who had been acting like wizards. That could only mean one thing. So four of them? There was the twins and Percy, which makes three. I'm pretty sure they mentioned their little brother Ron was starting next year. And there was their little sister, who was younger…

And Lee had a box with a hairy thing. Great. Oh? It's a tarantula? Even better!

"Remind me to stay away from Lee on the train next year," I told Angelina. If there's one thing I hate, its spiders. Especially giant, furry ones. That's just not right.

We read on and on about Quidditch, trolls, evil Snape, 3-headed dogs, lessons, friends, mirrors, and finally, evil Quirral. I can't believe he's evil! I think he's the muggle studies professor. Well, I know who he is, the new defense teacher next year. But he's not a well know death eater. He actually seems very innocent. Which I'm sure was the point.

We didn't finish the books until our alarm clocks went off the next morning.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! I don't wanna go to lessons now! I wanna sleeeeeppppp!" Angelina yelled.

"Urg. I don't want to go either. Not like we have a choice though." We got ready quickly and went down to the common room, where George, Fred and Lee were waiting for us.

"Sleep well?" asked Fred in an innocent voice.

Angelina glared at him.

"What? I just thought you looked tired! Did you even sleep at all?"

"No."

"Well why not?" asked George.

"That's classified information," I couldn't tell them. Only Angelina and I could know.

"Were you out on a secret mission?"

"No."

"Were you in spy training?"

"No."

"Were you playing Quidditch without us?"

"Can we just go to breakfast already?"

"Fine."

* * *

**Review Please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the long update, but here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter Three**

"ALICIA!" I heard someone scream. I turned and saw Angelina running toward me as fast as she possibly could, while waving both of her arms around in the air frantically. She looked a little bit insane. Okay, a lot a bit. But as soon as she reached me she hugged me VERY tightly.

"Can't… breathe…" I managed to choke out.

"Sorry…" she released me and I gulped in air dramatically. "Do you remember the books?" She was quieter when she asked this, so no one would overhear.

"I memorized it over the summer."

She grinned. "Same."

Then I spotted Lee. I planned to avoid him. So I suggested that we go and find a compartment. As we were boarding, we ran into Katie, who we had become very good friends with. She joined us in our search. We finally found one almost at the end of the train that was completely deserted.

We made our selves comfortable and chatted about our summers while waiting for the boys. Soon after Lee came in and he was holding a box. I screamed. "Stay away from me with that thing!"

He looked confused. "Princess?" He asked.

"Is that what you call that thing?"

"How do you know what's in here?"

"I don't know… it just came to me… Just don't let the spider out, okay?"

"Okay, okay! Jeez…"

The compartment opened again and the twins burst in.

"Guess who we just met!" they said at the same time, out of breath.

"Harry Potter," Me and Ange automatically replied. They looked at us strangely.

"How'd you know that?"

"I don't know, I just… did," replied Angelina. I smiled to myself. This year was gonna be fun!

"You two are getting weird…" Lee added. I threw my shoe at him.

* * *

"What new classes are you guys taking this year?" Fred asked as we sat down in the Great Hall.

"Divination and Ancient Runes," I replied.

"Divination and Arithmancy," said Angelina.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes,"answered Lee.

"Nothing!" Katie exclaimed, looking happy that she wouldn't have to do as much work as us.

"Excellent! We have Care of Magical Creatures and Divination!"

"Am I the only one not taking Divination?" asked Lee.

"Yeah."

"Great. I did hear it was a load of rubbish though."

"I just wanna see the future!" I shared a grin with Ange as I said this. It wasn't like we needed the class to do that, but we did need an excuse.

"Hey, what house do you think Harry Potter will be in?" Katie asked, changing the subject.

"Definitely Gryffindor! I bet the hat says that as soon as it touches his head!" exclaimed George, slamming five sickles on the table. Fred nodded enthusiastically and added five more to the pile.

"I bet it takes a bit longer for the hat to decide that," I say, adding five sickles. Angelina added her five, too, agreeing with me (duh, we both know it's true).

"I bet You-Know-Who left some evil on him and he's in Slytherin!" Me and Angelina tried to hide our snorts. That was just too ridiculous! But Lee still put five sickles down, and Katie with him, since she had no idea and it would even it out anyway.

* * *

Hermione came rushing to the hat. "I met her this morning," Lee said in an undertone to us. "Definitely Ravenclaw."

"Nah, she seems like a Gryffindor," I argued.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lee gave me an odd look as the hat shouted that. So did Fred and George. I shrugged.

* * *

"Potter, Harry." Harry nervously walked out to the hat and put it on his head.

We waited. And waited.

Fred cursed under his breath. George scowled.

We waited longer.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Me and Ange happily collected our money. Everyone else just stared at us. We chose to ignore them.

* * *

"What do we have first today?" I asked as I walked towards my friends eating breakfast.

"Divination," they all replied, with the exception of Lee and Katie.

"Cool!" I replied, smiling. Now what could I predict? The troll? No, too early in the year. I know! Harry being on the Quidditch team!

* * *

"Welcome to Divination! I am Professor Trewaly! Many of you may not recognize me, as I don't dine with you very often. I find that it clouds my Inner Eye! But let me tell you one thing now! I cannot teach you in this class unless you have the Inner Eye. Which, I am very disappointed by, very few people posses!" We all stared at Professor Trewaly. Lee was right. She is a crazy old bat.

Professor Trewaly lectured us some more on the art of "seeing", and then passed out cups of tea and told us to partner up. I went over to George, while Angelina went over to Fred.

George and I quickly drank our tea, then exchanged cups. George took mine with a grin on his face, but as soon as he looked in it the grin disappeared.

"Uh… that could be a star, maybe…" He started flipping through his textbook. "It says here that a star means that you will have great misfortune at night."

"Riiiiiight," I said, then I took his cup and looked in it. "Hmmm… It seems to have to do with sports, and youth. So maybe a young quidditch team this year?" I glanced up at him. His mouth was hanging open. I giggled.

"What… How… How do you get all of that from this… this… this blob!" He gestured toward the cup. I giggled again.

"I don't know, I just do."

"I mean, I guess this could be a leaf, but all that means is 'heartbreak in the near future'! Nothing about what you just said!"

"I dunno, Georgie. And besides, isn't it bad luck to read your own fortune?"

* * *

Quidditch tryouts were scheduled for one week later. Pffttt. Like we needed them. The only open position was seeker. I was a reserve chaser last year, so I already got in. And Katie had privately tried out with me and Ange two days ago. Oliver agreed that we were amazing together. But we still needed a seeker… (Harry)

So everyone (minus me and Angelina) was shock when Oliver told us that Quidditch tryouts were cancelled.

"But we need a seeker!" Fred and George protested.

"I found a seeker!" Oliver was still grinning.

"WHAT!" We all yelled.

"Without us?" Angelina questioned, glaring at him. She was doing a good job acting. Actually, he really should have asked us…

"Who?" Katie asked.

"Harry Potter."

"What? He would have to be the youngest player in a century!" Lee exclaimed.

George turned to me. "Woah, Leesh. You were right."

* * *

**Review please! :)**


End file.
